


Who's to Say

by Amusical



Category: Gravity Falls, One Piece
Genre: Alcor sleeping through them, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Heart Shaped Souls, Human Souls, In between Mizars, Multi, Other, Reincarnated souls, The Birth of a new one, The Death of Dipper's old Universe, monster souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusical/pseuds/Amusical
Summary: What happens if at the end of his Universe, and on the cusp of a new one - Alcor the Dreambender slept - right on through the death of one Universe and right through the middle of the next?But before he did, he let's himself slip into the multiverse, long enough to play a game.Upon waking, Dipper now has a millennia of history to sort through. The souls of loved ones to catch up on. And new rules to bend.





	Who's to Say

Who’s to Say

\--

Hey, do you remember the time between this life and the next? Think about that brief reprise where souls can catch up, where they can cool down in between lives?

Or dwell on that millionth of a second it takes to remember how to breathe? Do you ever think of the forsaken, the momentary willingness to go blind, every time you blink?

Do you ever take the time to remember the forgotten?

\--

Because Alcor does- He remembers every soul he’s ever met, every individual he’s ever gotten to know. Remembers every incarnation, even if sometimes times and places, names and faces slips through.

His namesake, both of them, have returned to stardust. He truly has become Alcor, the forgotten one, because there’s no one else to remember him. Nevermind records of the stars a millennia ago.

He’s already visited that place in between, but with nowhere habitable to go, they’re all just waiting for the end. But also waiting for a new beginning. Now there’s no one living to say goodbye to, and no one new to receive his hellos.

So he closes his eyes, all of them, and sleeps. Sleeps right through the death of his own, and the birth of the next one.

But before he does, he let's himself slip into the multiverse, long enough to play a game. Every which way.

\--

The next time Alcor opens his eyes, he’s in for a surprise, because it’s like he’s dreaming again for the first time in a long time. Or possibly having a nightmare. Almost like visiting the dreams of Mizar once again. _Almost_.

The universe, this new one before him, makes absolutely no sense to him whatsoever. Even in all of the universes he looked in on, and gave in on, into the allure of _twisting_ -

**_And he hasn’t even done anything yet!_ **

It brings to mind of all the worlds under the control of his sister, Chaos, personified. A string of chaos licorice, seeping from candy filled clouds. Some parts of this new world tastes like those variations of his sister; others like the unadulterated, original.

There’s only one planet with a significant amount of life in this universe, and in a blink he’s there, orbiting the blue planet.

For a moment he thinks of Earth, but the two are as similar as day and night. Seven moons (some of which fiddled with by intelligent design), four seas, weird land formations, and even weirder life. Dipper knew so many who would’ve had fun living here.. Just to see this world, just to explore it's limits. Just for the heck of it all.

Even the laws that govern biology are strange here, DNA negligible.

The colorful auras dictating emotion that he’s gotten so used to (using as a crutch) seeing are now non-existent. And he suspects if there were auras, their colors would’ve held a different meaning. Magic sounds unusual, not the stuff he’s used to. Even the souls are distinct, their shapes.. Miz- Mabel would’ve loved this, she would’ve been ecstatic to know that the souls here are shaped like hearts. From right out of a cheesy Valentine's Day card.

So he closes his eyes, and searches the ocean for the souls he knows so well. Finds them scattered and lost, now alone. This time it’s the time between the births of Mizar, but he does find a familiar soul. Sees multiple of them in fact - used to be so close, now - but his eye zeroes in on one in particular.

A child with a gold, six fingered hand seared onto their red soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Author, Mu, here! Who's to Say is intended as the prologue of a series I'm thinking of. It's pretty much a reincarnation fic, both ways. Sort of a self- insert, maybe, maybe not?  
> I'm not sure on that point yet. The reincarnated person would be from our world though, living as, and if any of you are hard core One Piece Fans, than yes as Robin's dead cousin (n canon), Mizuira.  
> Frisk and Robin both know sign language. Frisk because of their selective mutism, and Robin for her knowledge hoarding skills. Although Robin can be taken as having early signs of selective mutism too.
> 
> Can be taken as a fix it, because here in this rendition Robin will have friends before Saul the giant comes along. There's going to be some fluff eventually. Mostly head cannons about where Robin gets her twisted sense of humor, and its not from her years of being on both ends of betrayal. Mostly arts and crafts, maybe some karaoke? A musical number? Stuff that Robin is shown to like over the years. So creepy-cute, and musical numbers.
> 
> It's going to be pretty sad though (at least for Robin), because all of her friends will die with her home town. Or will they? ;)


End file.
